


Her Own Woman

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is nobody's replacement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Her Own Woman  
> Pairing: Pre Jenny/Sarah  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Jenny is nobody's replacement  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Jenny Lewis drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

There had obviously been something between Nick Cutter and her doppelgänger judging by the forlorn way he sometimes looked at her. He was nice enough but even if she had been attracted to him she couldn't be this Claudia Brown person that he missed so much.

This job was bizarre enough without being a replacement for a woman who may only have existed in Nick's head. He wasn't the only one she caught looking though. Sarah Page, the beautiful Egyptologist, had met her gaze more than once. She was much more Jenny's type and Jenny resolved to ask her out.


End file.
